scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Hears a Mammoth
Cast * Horton - Larry (VeggieTales) * Tommy - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * Jessica - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Angela - Tiff (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Katie - Sis (Robin Hood) * Sour Kangaroo - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * Rudy - Timmy (Shaun the Sheep/Timmy Time) * Angela's Mother - Lady Like (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Jessica's Mother - Ducky and Spike's Mother (The Land Before Time) * Morton - Bob (VeggieTales) * Yummo - Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) * Wickersham Brothers - Joker's Rouges (The Lego Batman Movie) * Whos - Sing Animal Characters (Sing), and Ice Age Characters (Ice Age Series) * Mayor - Julian (Ice Age) * Sally - Peaches (Ice Age) * Mayor's 96 Daughters - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb), and the Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Hedy - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * JoJo - Lumpy (Pooh) * Joe - Buck (Ice Age) * Miss Yelp - Granny (Ice Age) * The Councilman - Shangri (Ice Age) * Dr. Mary - Brooke (Ice Age) * Dentist - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Vlad - Gavin and Rodger (Ice Age) * Who Punk - Gunter (Sing) * Old Time Who - Tigger (Pooh) * Bert from Accounting - Owl (Pooh) * Mr. Farfoogan from Clugan Farfoogans - Frogs (Sing) * Old Man in Bathtub - Buster (Sing) * Animals from Jungle of Nool - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time), Press Cars: Mia, Tia, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Filmore (Cars), Bird Islands Birds (The Angry Birds Movie), Folks of Nottingham (Robin Hood), Cappies (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Wille - Flint (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Bunny Vlad - Bucky (Smurfs: The Lost Village) Movie Used * Horton Hears a Who Clips Used * VeggieTales: Rack, Shack and Benny * VeggieTales: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space * VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall! * VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky * VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera * VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * VeggieTales: Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler * VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * VeggieTales: Robin Good and his Not-So Merry Men * VeggieTales in the House * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You * Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time TV Series * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * Robin Hood * Zootopia * Shaun the Sheep * Shaun the Sheep Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * Sing * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Storks * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Winnie the Pooh * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Angry Birds Movie * The Berenstain Bears * Cars * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Smurfs: The Lost Village Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Horton Hears A Who Movies Category:Horton Hears A Who Movie Spoofs Category:Dr. Seuss Parodies